Through the gates of Hell (rewrite
by Minor Itch
Summary: Fate is inevitable, it is determined by the variables that make up the equation that leads to it. However a new variable can greatly change the path, and an ODST is a powerful variable.


**This is the rewrite of the original, and the first part of this chapter is the same, several things will be different, and this will be a more serious fic.**

**I own nothing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Codex update:_

_Sparta station_

_The Sparta is a unique ODP(orbital defence platform). It has several differences from the normal ODP such as the Cairo, or the Athens. In place of a single Mark V Magnetic accelerator cannon which fires a 3000 ton round with an output of 1.95951888e+20 Joules of kinetic energy , it utilizes 3 Mac cannons that fire a 1200 ton rounds, and each cannon can fire 3 shots per charge, an upgrade utilized from the Pillar of Autumn._

_In addition to this, the station has an onboard compliment of 2 ODST companies, several of which are also ORION I soldiers, as well as capable of deploying a Platoon of SOEIV type B drop pods_

_SOEIV type B_

_The SOEIV type B or Gopher, is a prototype drop pod that, while can still be used to deploy forces to a planet from orbit, are designed specifically for boarding covenant ships._

_It accomplishes this by having a more advanced nav computer, which was originally designed from a targeting computer for guided munitions, as well as having a unique lattice work that shields the occupant and equipment inside the Gopher from the localized EMP emitted from the pod that is designed to disrupt the shields of a covenant ship. The Gopher is then lodged into the hull of the Covenant ship, then the Gopher uses a thermite charge to "dig" into the ship, where a flashbang is automatically deployed, Giving the ODST time to engage._

**I own diddly squat**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Terrence Hood stood helpless on board the Cairo defence platform trying to coordinate the failing defence of earth. He stood helpless as he watched the battlefeed on the main monitor above the main window of the station's Bridge. How can i defend against a numerically superior foe? His thoughts beginning to speculate wildly, This is our endgame, how are we going to turn the-

"We've got a new contact, unknown classification!"

His thoughts interrupted, Hood focused all his attention on the the officer who reported the new threat. " It isn't one of ours. Take it out!" Hood replied hoping the urgency in his voice permeated without sounding like dispair. Having received an affirmative from the fire control officer, and 2 other stations, including the Sparta.

"Good have the Sparta sinc targeting data to the Cairo and prepare to fire!"Not a heartbeat later did Lord Hood hear another piece of welcome news"

_"This is Spartan one-one-seven!"_

"Isolate that signal!" Hood ordered quickly regaining his senses and ordered the comm. officer.

"Sir! signal locked!"

Hood quickly nodded to the officer before opening the channel " Master Chief! You mind tellling me what you're doing on that ship?"

Master Chief took his combat knife out of it's sheath built into the armor on the top of his left forearm and stabbed into a gap between the metal plates that lined the interior walls of the forerunner ship used it to pry off a metal plate before replying to the admiral

"Sir. Finishing this fight."

Hood stood at a loss for words

"Tell the Sparta and Crete to hold fire!" Hood ordered once his voice was found again, this time accented by determination and agitation.

"Aye Aye, sir!"

Good now we have the master chief. We just may turn this around! Hood said in his head, noting how his thoughts began to become optimistic again, before he

"Sir! The Crete still has power building in her Primary coil," the comm. officer reported quickly, " They sustained damage along their capacitor bank" The comm. officer paused, listening to the radio," They can't stop the shot, but their aiming at the ship's predicted slipspace core location!"

"Get me the Sparta now!" Hood quickly ordered, running the numbers through his head, Okay judging from the shield strength, without the secondary or tertiary coils, that round will punch a hole through the shields, probably gouge the armor, and land a few hundred meters from the point of penetration.

"Admiral, this is Captain Cooper reporting!"

"Captain, I need you to ready Gophers with the toughest SOBs you have and send it in behind the Crete's mac round"

"Roger Admiral, Indigo?"

"Affirmative"

_"Gunnery Sergeant Carson, report to the bridge."_

Mattias' vision blurred, accompanied by a grunt of pain. above him, a corpsman was holding his shoulders down, while another held the bloody spike that had been embedded in his shoulder, leaving a blood soaked hole in the shoulder plates. Still being held down, the corpsman standing over him administered bio-foam into his shoulder.

Grunting, Mattias sat up, clutching his shoulder as the pain dulled from sharp pulses to a dull his assault rifle, Mattias walked out of the makeshift triage in the hallway outside the infirmary. As he worked his way to the bridge, the smell of burnt ozone and cooked flesh brought back memories of the battle.

Mattias passed through the barricade to the bridge, Finding the Captain's back to him, he went to attention, "Sir!"

"Gunny," The captain said, turning around, a faint smile on his lips, "You look like shit,"

"Good to see you too sir,"

"I Just got word from Hood that we have an unknown covie ship headed straight for earth." The smile had faded "He wants Echo to carry out Indigo, you know what to do?"

"Yes sir"

"Good get a move on."

"Yo Goose," Michael "Mikey Newmann said, seeing his comrade stir on one of the many cots along the hallway full wounded, continued, "Good to see the Doc didn't put you down,"

Jack 'Goose' Henson propped himself up on his elbow, the left side of his boyish face completely covered in gauze, with a few ridges of burnt skin snaking out to his upper lip. "Yeah, too bad. I feel like shit."

"Look like shit too." Mikey reminded him, " Just be glad you're eye didn't boil like an egg."

"Yeah there is that..."

"Mikey! Get over here!"

Looking towards the voice down the hall, Mikey saw three ODSTs, the Lead one carrying what looked like a green rugby ball under each arm. The while the one to the left also carried one, attached to the magnetic strips at the small of his back.

"Well, See you later Goose," with those words, Mikey got up, walking towards the three.

_Mattias POV_======================

"S'up Sarge?" Mikey asked, once he was closer.

"Well," Mattias said, handing one of the heavy FURY warheads to to Mikey, "Captain said Indigo. That means, a grunt like you gets hold that firecracker, and pretend his balls are big,

**A/N: Yeah I had to to do a rewrite, don't worry about descriptions of anyone other than Mattias, those will get more in depth when they become appropriate.**

**not sure if I'm going to have a female or male shepard. give opinion in review**

**read & review, leave story arc ideas, you have a chance to influence this story.**


End file.
